cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Leyak
In Indonesian culture and mythology, Leak '''or '''Leyak is a Bad Witch. Le ''means Witch and ''ak means Bad. Leyak is said to fly trying to find a pregnant woman in order to suck her baby's blood or a newborn child. There are three legendary Leyak, two females and one male. Description Leyaks have cannibalistic behaviors. Their mistress is the "queen of Leyak", a widow-creature named Rangda, who plays a prominent role in public rituals. Besides leyaks, demons are said to be the followers of Rangda. Leyak are said to haunt graveyards, feed on corpses , have power to change themselves into animals, such as pigs, and fly. In normal Leyak form, they are said to have an unusually long tongue and large fangs. In daylight they appear like ordinary human, but at night their head and entrails break loose from their body and fly. Leyak statues (a head with a very long tongue and sharp fangs) are sometimes hung on a wall for house decoration. In practice, Balinese people sometimes attribute certain illness or deaths to leyaks. A balian (Balinese traditional healer) will conduct a seance to identify with witchcraft who is responsible for the death. During the seance, the spirit of the dead will directly or indirectly point to his/her attacker. However, vengeance by the victim's relatives or family is usually counseled against, and people are advised to leave any action to the spirits themselves. Hence, the suspicions and fears of the family and relatives are confirmed, but revenge upon the witch is discouraged by the healers. Leyak can't use its power in outside of Bali, this is why Leyak only can found in Bali . Similarities In Sri Lanka, 1000s of miles away from Bali, legendary demons and healing rituals show some astonishing similarities. The term 'Yak' is used to identify the powerful demons lived in the past in that Island. The legends say those Yak or 'Yakshas' spread their power all over Asian region. 'Le' in Sinhala means Blood. 'Le-Yak' in present day Sinhalese language means Blood Demon or blood sucking demon. Location Leak can be found in Bali, Indonesia. Some people said that his/her magic can only used in Bali, and because of that Leak can be only found in Bali but mostly you can found it in Karangasem. Belief Leak in Bali is somekind of demon. Some people said Leak can be look like a normal human head with human organs that still sucking a baby's blood, similar to a Leak in popular culture]]hanging in the head. Leak can fly and search for pregnant women, then Leak suck her baby blood when the baby still in the womb. There is 3 famous Leaks, one man and two womens. According to balinese belief, Leak is a normal human who practice evil magic and need embryonic blood to survive. Leak can transform into a pig or somekind of fireball, while the actual shape of Leak has a long tongue and sharp teeth. If someone stabbed Leak from the down of neck to the head when his/her head separated from his/her body, then Leak can't be reunited with his/her body. If the head is seperated at a certain period, then Leak will die. Leak mask with sharp teeth and long tongue also sometimes used as a home decoration. In the folklore of Bali, the Leyak (Leak) is a creature in the form of flying head with entrails (heart, lung, liver, etc.) still attached. Leyak is said to fly trying to find a pregnant woman in order to suck her baby's blood or a newborn child. There are three legendary Leyak, two females and one male. Mostly people makes Ogoh ogoh about Leyak and Rangda. Category:Indonesia Category:Asian cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Spirit Category:Ghilan Category:Flying things Category:Blood Suckers